Chuck Chicken
Chuck Chicken is a Malaysian TV series. The series takes place on an island called Rocky Perch, a land filled with chaos, mayhem and birds...... lots and lots of birds. Welcome to Golden Egg Securities, the number one security service on Rocky Perch. Chuck, who runs the company with his two friends, Flick and Wing. They provide Kung Fu style security to the citizens of Rocky Perch and their valuables, as they travel across the island. Chuck also inherited a very special talisman in the shape of a golden egg, an object that bestows amazing powers on whomever possesses it, and turns Chuck into Kung Fu Chicken. Unfortunately for Chuck, the talisman doesn’t come with any instructions, so he doesn’t know how to properly control his new abilities. Golden Egg Securities services are in great demand, since the island is also home to the world’s pinkest criminal mastermind, Dr. Mingo, the Pink Flamingo, who is hell-bent on getting rid of Rocky Peak’s newest hero, Kung Fu Chicken. Characters * Chuck Adoodledoo — inherited Golden Egg Securities from his Uncle Dan who disappeared in mysterious circumstances, and has made it his mission to find him again. Chuck is the clumsiest chicken on Rocky Perch Island, and the least likeliest hero you’d ever meet. That was until he received Uncle Dan’s mystical talisman, an object that bestows the wearer with amazing Kung Fu abilities. In the guise of his alter ego, Kung Fu Chicken , he protects the inhabitants of Rocky Perch from Dr.Mingo, and the many other villains that lurk around the island. In his role as Kung Fu Chicken, Chuck has many amazing abilities, but still relies on his best friends, Flick and Wing, to get him out of trouble when things go wrong, and since they go wrong frequently, Flick and Wing are kept very busy indeed. * Flick Feathers — is a beautiful, feisty white Dove with attitude. She’s the real “brain” of the team, the character that is most likely to find a solution, or come up with a brilliant plan to save the day. Flick treats her work very seriously, and likes to be diligent in everything she does. Unfortunately, she work with two of the messiest, clumsiest birds on Rocky Perch island, her two best friends, Chuck and Wing. Flick is a Kung Fu expert with incredible speed and acrobatic abilities that she often uses to get her friends out of trouble. Flick is an expert with her throwing ring, a device that she can hurl with pinpoint accuracy. * Wing Span — is an outgoing, friendly Hornbill, and the dreamer of the group. H’s also an enthusiastic, amateur inventor, who is forever building strange devices that never actually work in the way he originally intended. Although he’s a little scatty, it doesn’t stop this optimistic bird from creating evermore hair-brained contraptions to aid him and his friends in their security work. Wings is the shortest, stockiest member of the team, and like his friends, he’s a kung Fu expert, Wing uses his gadget-packed wooden staff to make up for his lack of height and manoeuvrability. * Pen, Guin and Dr Mingo — Dr Mingo is a bad tempered character that turned his back on his peace loving Flamingo family, to pursue a life of crime with his two tench-birds Pen and Guin * Dee, Don and Dex — Family of Ducks that have been cyber-enhanced with robotic technology, making each duck super strong and super fast. Powers Chuck is able to transform into 13 super powers using the magic egg * Rhino Punch — Makes Chuck’s fists solid as steel. * Spinning Mole — Enables him to spin rapidly whilst tunnelling underground, literality turning him into a digging machine. * Spider Feet — Gives Chuck the ability to stick to walls. * Leaping Toadfish — This power gives Chuck fish scales, webbed feet, and the ability to breath underwater. * Smokey Skunk — Allows Chuck to release a stinky smog attack that give him the chance to escape from unwanted or dangerous battle. * Armadillo Shield — Transforms his feather into Armadillo-like armour. * Invisible Chameleon — Helps Chuck to actually blend into his surroundings. * Sonar Bat — Chuck can grow huge supersensitive bat ears that can hear sounds over great distance. * Miniscule Rat — Turns Chuck into a tiny rat which allows him to enter and travel through tiny holes. * Eagle Eyes — Lets Chuck zoom in distant objects. * Speeding Cheetah — Gives Chuck the ability to run super-fast, and catlike reflexes. * Rubber Snake — Gives Chuck rubber-like powers, so that he can bend, squash and stretch into all sorts of different shapes. * 'Loner Wolf ' — Gives Chuck the ability to be very keen on his surroundings. Category:Browse